The Backwash Incident
by hellzgranny
Summary: Due to Danielle's insistance, Vlad's taking antidepressants, and his unusual behavior is making Danny very paranoid. Vlad wants to stop taking the pills, because he's far too proud to take medication, but then Danielle won't trust him anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer one: I do not own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Butch Hartman, who is cooler than you will ever be. I do not own frootloops, either.

Disclaimer two: This is supposed to be a funny story. Most of the time, it isn't going to make sense- so don't yell at me when it doesn't.

Disclaimer three: I know Danielle and Vlad hate each other. Read the whole story before you accuse me of making them ooc. And by the way, it's okay to be ooc in a comedy anyway. And you know what, what if I think some of that trust can be salvaged (with ten plus years of intensive therapy)?

**The Backwash Incident**

**Prologue**

Vlad stared at the bottle, as if somehow he could will its contents away. He would have, if not for the young girl boring holes into his back with her eyes.

"You're _totally_ taking those," She said as threateningly as her childish voice would allow. "Because I'll serenade you with a fork and a plate if you don't."

He cringed at the thought: Danielle really would be that cruel, because he'd raised her as such.

If only he hadn't scheduled that appointment. He had hated doctors with a passion ever since the accident, yet somehow he'd gone to see one of his own free will. For a simple chest pain, no less. He'd expected to be prescribed some sort of blood pressure medication, but was instead given an economy size bottle of anti-depressants.

Danielle floated in front of him, interrupting his mental scoff session. She cleared her throat and did her best impression of his 'high-and-mighty speech-giving' voice.

"Vladimir _Masters_ reduced to taking _happy pills_? Out-rage-ous!" He glowered at her.

"Not funny."

"Just shut up and take them. I want to see if they work!" A smirk crossed her lips.

"What you want is to make a guinea pig out of me!" Vlad retorted, shaking the large orange bottle at her. It was so full it hardly rattled.

"You did it to me first," She stuck her tongue out at him and fazed under the counter. They were standing in one of several kitchens located throughout his castle. Recalling that he'd bought the estate to repel the feeling of being trapped, Vlad shuddered. Perhaps he really did need medication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: The Boy Who Half-Lived**

"It's one o'clock on a Saturday!" Maddie Fenton shouted into her son's open bedroom. "Get up and help your father with the chores!" She rapped her knuckles on the doorframe and continued down the hall. Danny groaned and rolled over. When he opened his eyes, he saw that there was still ectoplasm on his arm from the night before. He had punched through a ghost and gotten coated with phosphorescent goo up to his elbow. Hastily, he ran to the bathroom to wash it off, hoping it wouldn't leave a glowing ring in the sink.

After washing up and dressing in old clothes he didn't mind getting dirty, Danny reluctantly descended the staircase to help with cleaning. He was instantly presented with a Fenton Ectoshopvac, courtesy of his orange-jumpsuit-clad father.

"I think a ghost exploded in the den," Jack grinned. "And that's got _your_ name all over it!"

"More than you know," Mumbled Danny, trying to figure out which button turned the strange appliance on. Just as he found it, the phone rang. His father sprang to answer it, his cheerful, booming voice shaking all the lamps in the room.

"Fentonworks ghost extermination, Jack speaking!" There was a distinct pause, during which the man looked utterly confused, then overjoyed. "V-man!"

Danny jumped. A phonecall from Vlad was the last thing he'd choose to start the day with. Dealing with the man was only slightly nicer than a prison sentence. He pretended to be checking the small vacuum's batteries so he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What?" Jack bellowed into the receiver, "Funny, you didn't seem like that kind of a... yeah. You what? No problem at _all_! We're glad to have you over, V-man. Anytime!"

Danny's stomach imploded. He shuddered to think what hideous plot was in store for him when the man arrived. Considering Vlad's ghostly powers, that could be any time from two hours to ten seconds. He shuddered and turned on the vacuum. At least the house would be clean this time.


End file.
